


Family business

by jackie_boy



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie_boy/pseuds/jackie_boy
Summary: Исполнение на The Gentlemen Fest по заявке "Микки и Розалинд предлагают Рэю стать третьим. В чём — на усмотрение автора."
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 25





	Family business

К концу первого часа этого проклятого ужина Рэй чувствует, как капля пота крадется сквозь волосы на виске. Он старательно ловит вилкой горошинку на тарелке, и слушает, вежливо приподнимая брови, — отец Розалинд рассказывает о своем автопроизводстве, бизнес-модели и заветах Генри Форда.  
Когда звучит расхожая байка о том, как работники фордовского завода получали премию за отдых, рука Мики под столом вкрадчиво движется по бедру Рэя: вниз, по безупречному твиду брюк.  
— И, знаете, ребята, никогда еще этот принцип меня не подводил.  
— О, мы даже не сомневаемся.  
Улыбка Мики искренняя, а ладонь — горячая, и Рэй тянется ослабить галстук. Какого черта он вообще напер галстук на неформальную встречу?!

Розалинд наклоняется через стол — взять маленькую чесночную булочку из изящной хлебницы. Ее декольте в режуще-остром вырезе рубашки прямо напротив него, и Рэй воспитанно опускает глаза. Розалинд отщипывает от булочки кусок и, отправляя в рот, легко сползает: вниз, по безупречному шелку обивки стула.  
Спустя мгновение Рэй чувствует ее прохладную босую ступню, которой она касается его щиколотки. Скрывая потрясение, он коротко кашляет в кулак. Розалинд ласково вглядывается в его лицо.  
Рэй меняет вопрос на более актуальный — какого черта он вообще согласился прийти?!

“Ее родители — сущие ангелы, но с ними бывает скучновато, поэтому Роуз очень просила взять тебя с собой”.  
“Со мной не то, чтобы очень весело”.  
“Ты очень занимательно слушаешь”.  
“Закончу в конторе и подъеду”.  
“Конечно, подъедешь”.

То, во что планомерно превращается ужин, быстро дает понять: зачастую вещи — не те, чем кажутся. Жаркое плечо Мики справа и изучающие, с хитрецой глаза Розалинд напротив подтверждают это лучше всех гербовых бумаг в мире.  
— Рэймонд, расскажи же, как у тебя дела! Мы не видели тебя вечность!  
Рэй как загипнотизированный смотрит на высокую, почти что величественную прическу мамы Роуз, приоткрывает рот и слова застревают в его горле, потому что в этом доме ужасающе узкий стол. А у Розалинд удивительно длинные ноги. Стараясь хоть немного отодвинуться от ее ступни, которая прямо сейчас упирается ему в ширинку, и жестикулируя вилкой, Рэй стройно, на пределе выдержки рассказывает, что его дела никогда еще не шли лучше.  
Мики отправляет в рот кусок говядины Веллингтон, и Рэй быстро сглатывает, успевая перехватить выражение его лица — морщинки от улыбки вокруг глаз еще не разбежались, но нефтяная чернота в глубине зрачков уже плещется. И не сулит ничего хорошего. По крайней мере, Рэй ни разу не видел, чтобы сулила.

— Па, извольте сигару?  
Мики и отец Роуз чинно удаляются на террасу. Мама хлопочет на кухне, раздавая указания о десерте.  
Розалинд подается вперед, облокотившись о стол.  
— Как, по-твоему, может закончиться этот вечер?  
Взгляд Рэя течет по ее шее, по плечу, ныряет за отворот рубашки, ловит легкую испарину в ложбинке груди. Кровь стучит в висках, и ответ вырывается сам собой.  
— Кажется, где-то между твоих ног.  
Она коротко облизывается — он явно ответил правильно.

Когда Мики садится обратно за стол, он невесомо касается шеи Рэя чуть повыше воротничка, заставляя его повести плечами. Внезапный шум со стороны кухни однозначно возвещает — родители нашли повод для ссоры.  
— Розалинд, детка! Подойди!  
Бросив в их сторону длинный неоднозначный взгляд, она поднимается, оставляет на столе накрахмаленную салфетку и выходит.  
У Рэя сердце стучит где-то во рту, взмок затылок, а непрошеный стояк мешает сидеть, поэтому он не выдерживает первым.  
— Мики, какого черта? Что за игры?  
Взгляд Мики опускается по его груди, животу и ниже. Рэй точно знает, где он останавливается. Мики снова улыбается. Проклятый Пирсон только и делает, что улыбается весь вечер.  
— Это не игра, Рэй. Скажем так, это растянувшееся во времени предложение.  
Его рука лежит на изголовье стула Рэя, и он чувствует, как каждое свое слово Мики сопровождает нежным поглаживанием его позвонка сквозь рубашку. Ошалевшие от кайфа нейроны мечутся по спине.

Они оба громко смеются, глядя в телефон Рэя, когда родители и Роуз возвращаются в комнату. Только Розалинд успевает заметить, что телефон они даже не потрудились включить.  
Мама расстроенно воздевает очи горе.  
— Господа, ужасные новости — десерт бесповоротно испорчен. Придется пить шерри без хлопкового чизкейка!  
Взглянув на часы, Мики складывает настолько скорбное лицо, что Рэй ему почти верит.  
— Ма, на самом деле нам пора. Крайне важная встреча, мы с Рэем только что узнали, нужно ехать.  
В попытке хоть на четверть отзеркалить скорбь, Рэй вымученно кивает. Не сводя с него глаз, Розалинд с готовностью встает.

В такси Рэй сидит между Роуз и Мики. Рука Мики протягивается поперек его живота и крепко притискивает к себе. Пальцы Роуз легко пробегают по его волосам, ее жаркое дыхание мерно обжигает его шею.  
Рэй ловит глазами напряженный взгляд таксиста в зеркале заднего вида, но ему уже глубоко плевать.  
— Сэр, в заказе два адреса. Все верно?  
Губы Розалинд находят истошно бьющуюся жилку на шее Рэя. Мики тянется вперед — поднять отделяющую салон шторку.  
— Оставьте только последний.


End file.
